As We March Along
by MakeASong
Summary: Gym Leaders might be the most interesting people ever. Fic about Bill and Kanto Gym leaders.


As We March Along

Chapter One: This Had Better Come To An End.

There wasn't a doubt I was pissed off, he should have known not to take it that far. For the gyms sake. For his sake. Driving in Kanto was a mess because of all the green freaks, but right now was not the time for me to care. I turned a sharp corner, making Eevee slide across the backseat and fly towards the window.

"Sorry, Eve's." I mutter, it wasn't my top priority. Eevee just gave me her angry look, I'd pay for it later. My jeep is going to disintegrate one of these days, but I digress. I pulled into the gym parking lot very roughly, Eevee flying to the front seat, but I managed to lift up my arm to catch her. She looked more annoyed then usual, but she got over it. I got out of the car and, with anger, marched through the gyms door and straight past the information desk. Trainers were giving me puzzled looks, even their pokemon.

"Surge! Surge, what the hell?" I yelled with harsh tone. There he was, confident and smug, sitting on a leather couch made of the finest skins known to man. He was tall, towering a good 4 inches above me, his signature spiked blonde hair stood like electricity above his pompous complextion.

"Well if it isn't Billy, whaddaya complaining about this time? Here, have a drink." Surge managed to say, with such confidence in his words. It would all be different if he hadn't of screwed up. I marched up to him with the newspaper in my hand and an angry face, all the while Eevee trotted beside me.

"Surge! You were warned! We told you to stop the bad behavior! But you took it too far and someone almost died!" I yelled, fighting back the urge not to punch him in the face. Like I would stand a chance.

"Woah woah! Whadda mean some almost died? I have been trying to make this gym the top in the region, and you've been making it pretty-" Surge tried to continue but I intterupted.

"Sabrina tried to commit suicide because of what you said about her in the Kanto Times." I say, cold and dead like. The other trainers in the gym we're watching with shock on their faces. One trainer even left the gym like they had something to do. Surge had a blank, frustrated expression. The room felt like it was spinning 360 degrees for a few seconds. Surge looked around the gym where everyone was expecting something.

"See me in my office." said Surge, but it didn't sound like him at all, the southern accent had dissapeared, and replaced with a serious tone. He strutted to his office, which was in the back of the gym, I followed. The gym was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. As we entered his office, Surge closed the blinds of the window looking out upon the gym.

"What...what happened?" Surge asked me with closed eyes, sitting down.

"What I said. You're comments about her in the Gym Leaders column caused rumors all over Saffron, someone pumbled her car with a golf club and throughout the streets people would insult her. She couldn't even talk to relatives without being called obscene names. You put the pressure on her." I had to admit it all to him. Surge was never a good person, but he had crossed the line. "I didn't mean it, I was joking." he muttered, his hand wiping his sweat covered forehead. I had only seen him like this once, after the Hoenn champion came and pumbled his pokemon.

"You don't joke about that kid of stuff! You could get your gym licence revoked for this, or worse, you could get arrested." I had to set things straight, Surge was an animal. He always had a problem with other leaders, but none to this extent. He would always throw out the shame. His lust for alcohol had caused him to do stupid things before.

"How is...she." he managed to ask me without falling apart from strife.

"Shes was in and out of intensive care quickly. She slit her wrists, yesterday." I told him. The news was still intense for someone that hated her.

"I..." Surge was at a loss of words. Heh, for once.

" Theres nothing you can say that'll change anything, I'm calling you tomorrow to talk about this and the gym. Don't visit her. Don't send her anything. You've done enough. I'm telling you: do not write anything on your gym leaders column until this is cleared up. And my name is Bill, not Billy." I put it at that. I call for Eevee, leaving the gym. I look back at Surge. His face in his hands.  
Vermilion city had an orange glow as the late afternoon sun began setting, it's beauty only matched by natures most wonderful miracles. I sped through the city like a road runner, my jeep making obscene noises all the way. Eevee sat in the front passangers seat this time, frightened all the way through Vermilion. Flocks of Pidgey swooped down dangerously close to the top of my jeep, but I lived in Kanto, and things would always be what they were.

I'm Bill, I invented an affordable and innovative way to store pokemon in a personal computer, it got me a top spot on the Pokemon Gyms Board and Pokemon Trainers Conference Commitee, aside from that, I am on the Johto Pokemon Gyms Board as well. I've lived my whole life in Johto, with various travels else where. I have Eevee, my trusted sidekick, to get me through anything. She's been my only pokemon since I was 10, so I guess I've had Eevee seven long years. I'm not quite sure what life has in store, but it's much easier to worry about that later. I'll speak for my self, as I march along.


End file.
